


Kuru

by Tsuyuri



Series: Les Adieux [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Disease, F/M, Flowers, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyuri/pseuds/Tsuyuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En koré "Kuru" signifie "Trembler de peur" on l'appelle aussi maladie des cannibales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlock_Spock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Spock/gifts).



> En cours d'anthropologie nous avions parlé de cette maladie et j'ai eu envie d'en faire une fanfic après une discussion avec Sherlock_Spock je me suis décidé à l'écrire. Alors ce texte est pour toi ma douce.
> 
> Merci à R. pour la correction.

Le bruit d'un verre qui se brise résonne dans la maison suivi d'un juron, Hannibal regarde Will en fronçant les sourcils. Les mains tremblantes, ce dernier ramasse les éclats au sol, le docteur observe chaque mouvement avec attention.

  
« -Tu es malade Will. »

  
À partir de cet instant leur quotidien change peu à peu, il faut s’adapter à la maladie, changer le régime alimentaire, apprendre à composer.

  
Au départ la maladie est clémente, perte d’équilibre, légères aphasies, des tremblements. Ils arrivent encore à vivre presque normalement.

  
« -Je vais mourir n’est-ce pas ? »

  
Hannibal ne veut pas se résoudre à l’accepter alors il redouble d'attentions, d'amour et de patience. Puis marcher devient impossible sans tomber, alors la chambre déménage au rez-de-chaussée, les chiens restent à l’intérieur.

  
« -Ne me laisse pas devenir fou Hannibal, je ne te le pardonnerais pas. Tue-moi quand je commencerai à me perdre. »

  
La maladie prend son temps, elle s'installe peu à peu et dévore lentement le cerveau de Will. Parler devient épuisant, parfois ses yeux se vident et il se débat quand Hannibal lui administre des calmants. La nuit, il hurle de peur quand il sent qu'il n'est pas seul dans le lit.

  
« -Tu souffres du Kuru, la maladie des cannibales. Ton cerveau déjà fragilisé par l’encéphalite a laissé s’installer le parasite. Pendant notre séparation tu as arrêté de consommer de la chair humaine, et quand tu en as mangé à nouveau le parasite s'est éveillé. »

  
Et vient le moment où Will ne se rappelle plus de la date du jour, les tremblements s’accentuent et le discours de l'ancien profiler devient absurde. Son esprit se désincarne, parfois il tente de s’arracher les yeux. La folie le ronge doucement, ses yeux implorent Hannibal de mettre fin à ses souffrances.

  
« -Pas encore mon doux Will. »

  
Il est midi le jour où Will ne le reconnaît plus, il est midi quand Hannibal rend les armes, les poings de son amant martèlent son torse et ses cris bestiaux sonnent comme le glas. Il est midi quand il plante une seringue dans la nuque du malade. Il est midi quand il est à nouveau seul.

  
Sur le manteau de la cheminée les décorations attirent l’attention de ses invités, une pièce d'art est particulièrement discutée.

  
« -C’est une rose taillée dans un cœur. J'ai eu énormément de difficultés à faire en sorte de la conserver sans qu'elle ne perde de son éclat.  
-Un véritable cœur ? De quel animal ?  
-Le mien. »  
Sur la cheminée, emprisonnée dans de l’ambre, une rose de chair resplendit.

  
Fin


End file.
